


Undress Me Anywhere

by MizuPhoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: As is Ben, F/M, I'M A BARBIE GIRL, Mutual Pining, Or to bone, Rey's a bit obsessed, Shy Ben Solo, Singing in the Shower, These two need Jesus, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Virgin Ben Solo, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/pseuds/MizuPhoenix
Summary: Rey blinked at her phone. Ben said something so bad even Poe ‘no filter’ Dameron declared it cringy. Well, now she had to keep watching this video. While her libido was currently warring with her senses -he’s wet and naked beyond that curtainvs.my ears, dear god make it stop- she skipped near the end.“Well, Rey we’re just getting started,”Wait, what did he just say?Before she could go back and play it again to assure her warped mind that Ben didnotjust say her name, he continued.“Oh, I love you, Ben,” his voice cracked a few more times. Then, thankfully it returned to normal. “Yeah right, idiot. She’ll never-”Hux’s voice cut into the video - the camera long since shaking while he - presumably - held in his laughter. “Wow, Solo. This is pathetic, even for you.”For one glorious second, Rey continued to watch mesmerized. Her patience - obsession - rewarded when she caught a glimpse of one naked Ben Solo as he ripped the shower curtain open. One millisecond of long, beautiful, glorious cock.Or the Ben sings Aqua's Barbie Girl (terribly) in the Shower AU.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112
Collections: The Pink Ladies Love Exchange





	Undress Me Anywhere

“You can touch, you can play~” the normally smooth baritone voice cracked while _singing_ \- and she used that term very liberally - as high as her co-worker’s voice would allow.

Ben Solo, her crush for the past three years, was belting out the lyrics to Aqua’s _Barbie Girl_. She paused the video sent to her and texted Poe. The man who had eagerly shared the unlisted youtube video with her.

> **Rey:** wtf is this
> 
> **Poe:** Hugs recorded it as blackmail
> 
> Might have stumbled on it last time I was over
> 
> 🤣😈🍆💖✨
> 
> **Rey:** so why u send this 2 me
> 
> **Poe:** Rey
> 
> Sweety
> 
> This is the man youve been pining after
> 
> Hes singing Aqua Rey! 
> 
> AQUA
> 
> Give it up or tap that ass
> 
> You need to make a decision
> 
> **Rey** : poe
> 
> **Poe:** 🍆👌😍🙋♀️💦✔| 🍆👎🤢🤦♀️🎶❌
> 
> Choose wisely
> 
> **Rey:** POE
> 
> im not asking ben out after watching this
> 
> **Poe:** Poor guy
> 
> Dont blame you
> 
> Pretty cringy what he said
> 
> At the end

Rey blinked at her phone. Ben said something so bad even Poe ‘no filter’ Dameron declared it cringy. Well, now she _had_ to keep watching this video. While her libido was currently warring with her senses - _he’s wet and naked beyond that curtain_ vs. _my ears, dear god make it stop_ \- she skipped near the end.

The caterwauling of his “oh woah” was bad enough, but then Ben started speaking. His voice still high pitched. “Oh I’m having so much fun,” he tried to imitate the high pitched quality of Lene Nystrøm portraying Barbie. It was as bad as the beginning, if not worse considering his voice was hoarse from the abuse.

“Well, Rey we’re just getting started,” 

_Wait, what did he just say?_ Before she could go back and play it again to assure her warped mind that Ben did _not_ just _say her name_ , he continued.

“Oh, I love you, Ben,” his voice cracked a few more times. Then, thankfully it returned to normal. “Yeah right, idiot. She’ll never-”

Hux’s voice cut into the video - the camera long since shaking while he - presumably - held in his laughter. “Wow, Solo. This is pathetic, even for you.”

For one glorious second, Rey continued to watch mesmerized. Her patience - obsession - rewarded when she caught a glimpse of one naked Ben Solo as he ripped the shower curtain open. One millisecond of long, beautiful, glorious cock. Then Hux was turning away, laughing maniacally.

“Turn around!” Rey demanded, slapping her laptop while Ben demanded the ginger fuck get back there and say that to his face. Rey agreed wholeheartedly with Ben. If only to have another chance to peek at his glorious...erm... physique. 

“Are you _recording_ me? You little shit, get back here!” Ben thundered. She could hear his heavy footsteps pounding through the hallway as Hux fled for the safety of his room.

Ben was just behind Hux. Naked, wet, his cock swinging wildly in the wind, a _nd she was missing it!_

“If you’re watching this, know my roommate finally pushed me over the edge!” Hux continued, laughing before the video ended.

_Brain not functioning. Emotions rising. Must catch the penis_. Rey’s mind had shut down all non-basic functions while she navigated towards the most crucial moment of the video. Meticulously going frame by frame, she watched in awe as the magnificence was finally revealed.

Mental calculations brought her an estimate of about seven inches of flaccid, girthy, glorious cock. Ben Solo did walk around with some hefty BDE. This was solid proof that was well earned. Taking a screenshot with her laptop, Rey saved it to a discrete folder. Aptly named _Work BS,_ it was entirely filled with pictures of Ben Solo.

Grabbing her phone, fingers trembling over the keys, she sent Poe another text.

> **Rey:** just finished it
> 
> **Poe:** Oh you hadnt before
> 
> Its cringy I told you to ask him out
> 
> Hed say yes
> 
> Or would once his brain rebooted
> 
> **Rey:** u didnt say there would b dick
> 
> **Poe:** Wait
> 
> Bens Dick
> 
> That video shows his dick
> 
> For real
> 
> **Rey:** mmhm
> 
> its perfect
> 
> **Poe:** Nice Ben
> 
> Pulling it up now

Rey, feeling a surge of jealousy, furiously responded.

> **Rey:** thats mine
> 
> no dick for u
> 
> ill tell armie
> 
> **Poe:** Yeah you two NEED to fuck

For a few minutes, nothing else was said. Rey stared - drooled - at the image on display, letting her mind wander to all the filthy things she wanted to do to - and with - that seven inches of heaven. Her phone vibrated, and she checked it after snapping out of her lurid daydreams.

> **Poe:** So were totally forgetting he said your name
> 
> Like an emo teen edgelord
> 
> Cause hes too scared to tell you in person
> 
> Like someone ELSE I know

That was the moment Rey remembered what had occurred just before the penial gift was bestowed upon her vision. Scrolling back - she had her screenshot - she replayed his words over again. The cringe lessening after her discovery, the words finally penetrated her haze.

Ben Solo - bearer of the most glorious cock, the man of perfect wavy raven hair, the owner of _the_ most sensual voice to ever caress a person’s ear, and the most adorkable socially awkward man of her dreams - said her name. Then he imitated the words to have ‘Rey’ admit she was in love with him.

Mind fucking blown.

Her phone continued to vibrate. Rey ignored it as she fainted at her computer desk, in a cock laced coma fever dream.

> **Poe:** Rey just talk to the guy
> 
> Its not that hard
> 
> Just tell him you want him and BAM
> 
> Sex
> 
> …
> 
> Rey
> 
> …
> 
> Sweety
> 
> ……
> 
> Ben broke you again
> 
> Was it his dick or the very OBVIOUS fact hes in lurv with you
> 
> I stg you two need to fuck
> 
> Just looked at it
> 
> All I have to say is
> 
> 🍆💦🔥🔥🔥
> 
> Hey Ive got an idea
> 
> Bish wake the fuck up
> 
> We need to get you laid

* * *

Ben stared at the doll on his desk. A brunette Barbie, with her hair tied up in the same three bun style as Rey. Scanning the mass of cubicles, Ben didn’t hear anyone snickering. Quickly opening one of his desk drawers and sweeping the Rey Barbie doll into it, he slammed the drawer shut.

_Fucking Hux,_ Ben decided he was the only one who could possibly be responsible for this. _Little shit needs to let it go._

So what if he got a bit carried away in the shower a few weeks ago. Work had been absolute hell that week. He had decided to muster up the courage to finally speak more than two syllables to his dream girl, and freaking Snap had been all over her. Hovering and bent over her shoulder to talk about ‘work’.

So Ben had done the only sane thing - as murdering him for daring to touch Rey’s shoulder would only land him in prison - he walked away. Hux had called it running with his tail between his legs. 

_It was a tactical retreat._ He had shouted back, naked and dripping water into the hallway of their shared apartment.

Hux had simply rolled his eyes, handing over his phone. _Then next time tactically retreat into her vagina. You’re a fucking mess, Solo._

Ben had taken exception to that. A smirk came to his lips, remembering the feeling of socking his friend in the jaw. Totally worth it. Plus he deleted the video from Hux’s phone. He had been careful to keep the bathroom door locked. No more peeping gay best friend.

Now, he came into work bright and early Monday morning and found Hux’s _present_ . He prayed Rey hadn’t seen it. Either she would think him weird for having a Barbie on his desk. Or an obsessed stalker because the doll looked like Rey. Which he was _not._ His home computer folder filled with pictures - three years worth of Drunk Rey half-naked at the company Christmas Party, and whatever she posted on social media - begged to disagree.

Both would obliterate any chances he might have of one day wooing the woman in the cubicle next to his. She thankfully had yet to arrive. Sagging into his chair with relief, Ben booted up his computer. Determined to let the code flow he dove in, one ear alert to hear Rey’s bell-like laughter and warm greeting.

“Morning Ben,” she greeted him half an hour later. 

Ben checked the time on his computer. _Right on time,_ he noted. 8:57 am the best part of his day. The start of eight hours of basking in her radiance - the thin wall of the cubical withstanding.

“Hi,” he managed to work his mouth. Swiveling in his chair, he forced his jaw not to drop and ordered his body to absolutely - under no circumstances - drool at the hot pink top she was wearing. It clung to her pert breasts, _he could see nips._ Tight, perky, mouth-watering twin nipples that just _begged_ to have his lips wrapped around them.

Disguising his whine of need under a fit of coughs, his eyes bulged as Rey stepped closer. Her hips wiggled in the black pencil skirt that looked painted onto her angelic tanned legs. He wanted to trail his tongue over every delectable inch of those mile-long weapons of mass erections.

_Do not drool,_ he ordered - pleaded with his body.

His eyes traveled lower, gaze hidden by his hair. _Four-inch stiletto heels, fuck if I don’t want her to step on me with those on,_ he mentally whined. 

They were as pink as her top. She’d never worn hot pink heels. He would have remembered. He could see her adorable little toes. He wanted to just suck on each one as Rey moaned his name. “Are you alright, Ben?” Rey’s sweet voice pulled his attention from her heels.

“Yes,” he replied, voice cracking. _Son of a bitch. Get it together, Solo._

And then a miracle occurred, Rey, of her own volition, reached out and touched him. Tiny, perfectly manicured delicate fingers brushed his hair out of his eyes and rested against his forehead. He whimpered at the feel of her finally touching him after _years_ of pining.

_Do not release_ any _bodily fluid,_ he demanded of his body. _Not until she leaves, at least._

“Rey,” he breathed out her name, leaning into her touch.

“Ben, you’re hot,” she whispered.

He had died. He had died and been sent to Heaven, with a Rey Angel to take care of him. Blood rushed to fill his cock, desperate to hear her words of praise. If she did much more, he was going to make a mess of his slacks. But he _needed_ more. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak. “I...I mean...you really-”

“Solo! You’re communicating today?” Then Poe ‘no filter’ Dameron burst in and ruined everything.

He took it all back. He was in hell. _Fucking Dameron, Hux is only making him even more intolerable._

He spun back in his chair and focused back on his work. “Don’t be like that. You’re pretty stiff there, Solo. Like a doll.”

Ben narrowed his eyes at his computer screen. So Hux had told Poe. Well, that was it, he was selling Hux’s magic card collection. This time he had gone too far! He grunted and continued to pound the keys in lieu of his need to pound into Rey.

It did not help.

“Take it easy, Ben,” his sweet angel said, touching him _again_ and squeezing his shoulder. “Poe, he’s not feeling well, leave him alone and bother someone else.”

He would marry this woman if she’d let him. Kneel at the altar of her glory and worship her like the goddess she was. “Thanks, Rey. I will.”

_Four words. I said four whole words to her in one go!_ He mentally cheered. _Maybe I’m not in hell._

As the hours ticked by, he fell into the flow of work. Rey’s peach perfume draining the stress from his body. At least until she started humming. The tuned seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. Not at first.

By the third time he had realized _exactly_ what she was humming. A deep-seated fear took root in his bones as he listened to the angelic sound she was making. Then, “You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere~” and his cock was hard, his heart was hammering, and his lungs could not remember how breathing worked.

“Oh, I’m having so much fun,” she whispered.

A few beats and Ben could see black spots swimming in his vision. “Oh, I love you, _Ben_.”

Ben crashed into his filing cabinet when he spun around to stare at the wall. Then she continued humming. The song must have been on loop. But why? Curiosity and self-preservation warred within him. Curiosity - and another chance to drink in Rey’s drop-dead gorgeous outfit - won out.

Sliding into the small walk space, he saw Rey sitting there with her headphones in her ears. Bobbing her head to the song, she focused on her work. Her hot pink heels tapped on the floor. Forgetting himself Ben continued to watch - undress her with his eyes - the enchanting display.

Gripping the armrests to keep from doing something even more exceptionally stupid like attempting to _touch_ her, he called out her name, softly. “Rey?”

Surprised with how fast she pulled out her earbuds and turned to face him, Ben could scarcely breathe. She’d undone a fair few of the buttons of her blouse. Rolling golden hills of cleavage stared back at him.

“Ben?”

“Breast...I mean yes?” he squeaked, tearing his gaze from her tempting globes and locking on her beautiful hazel eyes. They were more gold than green today, he noticed.

“Can I help you?”

“Please,” he whimpered.

Rey’s eyes glinted for a moment before she tilted her head and asked. “Please what?”

_Let me eat you out, lick every inch of your skin, make love to you all night, then cook you breakfast in bed._ Which was a bit much, if he were honest with himself. He had always been a bit _extra._ He settled instead for, “The music.”

“Oh? Sorry, I’ll try to keep it down. I just love this song. And it’s been stuck in my head all weekend,” she laughed.

“Thanks,” and before he lost his nerve he added. “You have a lovely singing voice.”

Rey beamed at him, and his nose started dripping. He wasn’t drooling at least. His body could only hold out so long.

“Ben, you’re bleeding!”

“What?”

And that was how Ben found himself in the breakroom, with Rey between his legs holding paper towels to his nose, gripping his hair to keep his head tilted back.

_Heaven,_ he decided, he was in fucking heaven.

* * *

When Rey and Poe had concocted their little plan, Ben bleeding out through his nose had not been the goal. The very obvious hard on hidden away in his pants that was fighting for control of his blood. Well, it was a very good sign at least.

Concerned for Ben, but desperate to feel that bulge inches away from her fingertips, Rey silently pouted. “Are you alright?” she finally asked.

“Mhmm,” he answered. “Just fine.”

“Ben I-”

“You’re amazing,” he whispered. “You’re so fucking amazing and I can’t take it anymore,” though his words were muffled, and half his face obscured by paper towels, Rey met his gaze.

_This was it! He’s confessing!_ She shrieked and did a mental happy dance that happened to look a lot like the Macarena. Her hands shifted as she bounced on the balls of her feet, brushing his hard-on.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Please, please tell me that wasn’t an accident,” he whimpered, pleading brown eyes blinking up at her.

While it was an accident, she had every intention of thoroughly lavishing her attentions on his cock as soon as the workday ended. Curling her lips into a smirk, she bent down and whispered into his ear. “Stay late tonight and find out,” she allowed herself one last squeeze and pulled her hand away.

“Wha?” he mumbled.

Deciding to throw her crush a bone, she added. “While you can’t sing worth a damn, I do love your alteration of the lyrics.”

Walking away in the wiggle skirt Poe had dragged her out to buy - along with the top and matching open-toed shoes - Rey felt confident she and Ben Solo would be doing a lot more than working on code tonight.


End file.
